This new carnation cultivar originated as a sport of am unpatented cultivar named "Klemaxi", this sport having been discovered by me in 1982, in a field of the variety "Klemaxi" growing in my greenhouse at Stuttgart, West Germany. The fine, light peach coloring of this flower appeared that it could have substantial merit and this led me to propagate this flower by cuttings from the parent plant which were rooted in my greenhouse at Stuttgart and grown to flowering maturity. Successive generations of this new cultivar propagated by means of cuttings have demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the first asexual reproduction of this sport hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.